


Scarlet Fox

by Akela_Victoire



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:43:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8173730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akela_Victoire/pseuds/Akela_Victoire
Summary: After an encounter with Master Fu in London, Harry receives his own Miraculous. Using it to become Scarlet Fox, a hero who takes Magical Britain by storm, he discovers that this is what was meant by "the power he knows not", becoming a game changer in his struggle against Voldemort.





	1. Chapter 1

_Long corridors, filled with silvery orbs on shelves..._

_The flash of several spells from all directions as a dark room suddenly filled with fighting..._

_A man with a grin on his face even as he fought; seconds before he was hit with a spell himself and tumbled through a black veil..._

_Pain bursting in his scar, agony running through his body as a foreign presence took over his body and used it to speak-_

Harry awoke suddenly that morning in his bedroom at the Dursleys', staring up at the ceiling blankly, for a moment wondering where he was.

He was sweating heavily and panting as he fought the tangle of sheets in his attempt to get up.

"Just a dream," he tried reassuring himself. "It was just a nightmare..."

He looked around the room.

 _"Then again, being back here is pretty much a nightmare as well..."_ he muttered.

Harry glanced at the clock and saw that it was about time for him to be up anyway so he gave up on any attempt to fall asleep again, regardless of how much he truly wanted to.

He took a shower, took his time dressing and made his way slowly down the stairs, not really in the mood to deal with his relatives, but also desirous of some breakfast.

From the moment he set foot in the kitchen, both Vernon and Petunia glared at him, while Dudley seemed to be avoiding his gaze.

"Well then," Harry said in a fake tone of cheerfulness. "good morning to you too..."

He promptly moved over to the cupboard, took out some bread and marmalade and made himself some toast.

"What do you think you're doing, boy?" Vernon growled.

"Getting myself some breakfast. One needs to eat food to live, you see." Harry answered, biting into his marmalade toast.

"That is my food that I bought. Who told you that you could have any of it?" Vernon seethed.

Harry took another bite of toast before answering.

He was not in the mood for any of his uncle's nonsense.

Not after that year of hell that he'd just been through.

"Since when do I have to ask your permission to eat?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "In case you haven't noticed, I'm not the frightened little child that you used to lock away in a cupboard anymore. I'm not about to tolerate any more of your nonsense."

" _My_ nonsense?" Vernon looked as if he was about to turn that ugly shade of puce that he always did when he was furious, usually at Harry.

"I had a rough year at Hogwarts this past year. It might have loosened a few screws. Push me further and everything is instantly going to come down and I just... might... _snap._ Just like my murderous godfather." Harry felt a pang in his heart at the mention of Sirius, but he ignored it.

Vernon got up from his chair and stalked over to Harry.

Dudley actually put down his fork and Petunia ignored the loudly whistling kettle to watch.

"What makes you think you can just waltz in here and threaten my home and my family?"

Harry stared back at him, unwavering.

"I'm not making a threat. I'm making a promise. Who knew that all those years of neglect and emotional abuse would have taken its toll?" Harry shrugged. "Combine that with Lord Voldemort's various attempts on my life and I'm just a ticking time bomb, aren't I?"

"Why you ungrateful little-" Vernon looked as if he would like nothing more than to throttle him.

Dudley looked between the two as if he was watching a tennis match.

"Grateful that I didn't actually starve to death or die from Aunt Petunia giving me blows around the head with a bloody frying pan? I sure am. Though you... you should be even more grateful. Who knows what people would say if your nephew had died of _neglect?_ " Harry seethed. "Not to mention a host of highly... _upset_ witches and wizards, understandably upset over mere _Muggles_ killing the Boy-Who-Lived. The kinds of magic they'd use on you..."

Vernon twitched.

* * *

The old man stepped out of the ground floor flat in London's Chinatown district and took in the sights around him of the people going about their business.

He sighed. "They have no idea what lurks among them... a great evil..."

"Master, are you sure that you will find the one that you seek?" a small green turtle-like figure floated over to him, hovering just behind his shoulder.

"I am certain of that, Wayzz. Normally I would not interfere in the affairs of the magical world especially one that is not my own, but this is far too great a threat to ignore."

"You have not intervened in the past when other dark wizards sought power by unscrupulous means, Master. Why are you stepping in now?"

The old man stepped back inside, shut and locked the door behind him and turned to address Wayzz.

"Voldemort's main target is a fifteen year old boy, apparently marked for death before he was even born. The boy will need all the help he can get against a monster like that."

"What about this boy... this Harry Potter... actually _deserving_ it? Power corrupts, after all and he already has powers through being a wizard-"

"If he does not deserve it, then he will not receive it, dark lords or not. As you said, he _does_ have magic of his own, so I am sure he could find some other way to defeat him. The Miraculous would help greatly, however."

Wayzz nodded, seemingly accepting his Master's determination to complete his newfound mission.

"How will you find him?" he asked, after a few moments of silence. Normally you do not seek out a specific person to bestow a Miraculous to."

"I will find him, my dear Kwami friend. I am sure of it. If he passes the first test, I shall test him further, just to be sure of this. Voldemort's terror will not stop with Britain if he wins here, which makes this all the more important."

The man grabbed  a satchel, put a few things inside and waited for Wayzz to fly in as well.

"Let us go, my dear friend. I have a great feeling that today shall be the day that we meet Harry Potter at last."

He smiled as he left the flat, shut the door behind him and set off into the London streets.

* * *

 

 "You... you _dare_ say that word in my house?" Vernon snarled.

"What word... magic? Witches? Wizards?" Harry taunted. "I know a lot of magical words, you see. Would you like to hear some more of them?"

"Say one more word. _I bloody dare you._ " Vernon clenched his fist.

"Just test me. _Just bloody try to test me._ " Harry seethed. "I have very little to lose right now."

"Perhaps you should leave for the day," Petunia said stiffly, interrupting Harry and Vernon's quarrel. "go clear your head. Come back in the afternoon, long after Vernon's gone about his business for today."

"I'd rather he not come back at all," Vernon muttered darkly.

"For once, I agree with you." Harry retorted.

Petunia shot him a dark look.

"Get out. _Now."_ she spoke sharply. "I don't want to see you back here until at least six PM. I don't care where you go. Just don't bring any trouble back with you."

 _"Gladly."_ Harry grabbed up the last of his toast and ate it as he stomped his way up to his room.

"I'll go into London for the day. Forget staying in Little Whinging." Harry went for his trunk, pulled out his wand, his wallet, and a money pouch, putting them all into his rucksack.

Once done, he darted back down the stairs and was out the door without any sort of greeting to the rest of his so-called family.

* * *

 

 Harry got off the Knight Bus in Diagon Alley and it immediately hit him how much the place had changed since he had last been there.

It was downright depressing.

Many of the stores were boarded up, with wanted posters of various Death Eaters now known to be loose covering the windows.

The colourful displays of spellbooks, broomsticks and potion ingredients were hidden behind large posters from the Ministry of Magic giving advice on several protective measures...

He hadn't even reached halfway down the Alley before he decided that it was too depressing for him and after getting some money from Gringotts, left it to head into Muggle London, a place he had never spent much time in, especially with family like the Dursleys, who never took him anywhere with them unless they had no choice.

He actually found himself having fun and forgetting the troubles ahead of him as he ate a second breakfast at a restaurant, went to a museum and spent some time in a library, trying to learn a bit about some of the subjects he would have studied if he had remained in the Muggle world.

It was closer to two in the afternoon when he found himself finally leaving the library and heading out to explore some more.

Something in his mind told him to head over to Chinatown, so he decided to go there.

The Dursleys were adverse to not only magic, but anything that wasn't British as well, so he never had much knowledge of foreign cultures as he grew up.

Some of that had changed over the years, _especially_ with the fiasco that was the Triwizard Tournament and the Quidditch World Cup that had taken place in the summer before it, but he still felt lacking.

His stomach rumbled.

"Perhaps I can find a good restaurant over there and have my lunch there..." he thought.

When he found himself in that area, he took in the decorations around him.

All of them were bright and colourful; a stark contrast to Diagon Alley in its present state.

Ahead of him he saw an old Asian man emerge from a supermarket, carrying two bags of groceries and starting to cross the street.

In the distance, a car approached.

As it got closer, Harry noticed that it was speeding with the driver apparently fighting to regain control of the car.

The old man he'd seen crossing the street earlier wasn't out of the way yet and the car was only metres away.

People around him started to scream in terror, noticing what was about to happen, but none of them moving to do anything to help.

Before Harry knew what he was doing, he ran out into the road, drawing more screams from the bystanders and barely managed to pull the man out of the way of the out of control car before it ran over where he had been seconds earlier.

Harry breathed heavily, his eyes closing slowly as he slumped against a wall.

The old man got up, stretched and retrieved his scattered groceries.

"Thank you for saving my life, young man." he said.

"I.. it was no problem, sir." Harry suddenly looked sheepish, scratching the back of head nervously. "I couldn't just stand by and see you get run over. Are you okay? It was still a pretty hard fall for us both..."

"I am fine. Might I know the name of the young man who saved my life?" the old man asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter, sir..."

"As for me, my full name in Chinese may perhaps be too hard for you to pronounce, so you may simply call me Master Fu." the old man smiled at him.

"Okay... Master Fu..." Harry nodded, smiling back weakly.

"Are you two okay? I tried so hard to stop, but something went wrong with the car! I don't know what! I'm so sorry!" the driver of the car, who had finally managed to stop it several metres after where he would have ran over Master Fu ran over to check on them, looking frantic.

"It is okay, my friend. Young Harry here and I are quite fine and are in good health." Master Fu spoke reassuringly, before turning back to Harry.

"I was just heading back to my flat to make myself some lunch. Would you care to join me? Consider it my way of thanking you for saving my life."

Harry thought it over for a moment.

This man was just a Muggle and an old one at that. What could he possibly do to hurt him that Voldemort couldn't? Besides, if anything happened, he still had his wand with him...

"Okay then. I'll come." Harry nodded, accepting the invitation.

"Wonderful! Come, Harry. Follow me. My flat is not far from here." Master Fu motioned for Harry to follow him.

* * *

 

 "Welcome to my flat- for now at least." Fu said as he opened the door.

"What, don't you live here?" Harry asked as he looked around at the minimally decorated living room.

"I do not. I am just here on vacation. I enjoy travelling quite a bit, you see..."

"So... where are you from then? What sorts of places have you seen?" Harry asked.

"I am Chinese, born in a city there which was long ago called Amoy, but is now known as Xiamen. I have not been back to that part of China since I moved away as a young man, however." Master Fu explained.

"I see."  Harry nodded.

He looked across the room and saw a chest with Chinese inspired designs sitting on the coffee table.

Master Fu noticed him looking at it and smiled.

Walking over to it, he pressed a button and watched Harry's reaction as the chest began to open up.

"What is that?" Harry raised an eyebrow as the box's several compartments revealed themselves.

"A very special jewellery box," Master Fu smiled serenely.

Harry watched as he opened the boxes one by one.

Four pieces of jewellery were contained within, although, Harry noted, there were spaces for seven.

A fox tail necklace, a bee-themed hair comb and a pair of ladybug print earrings, as well as a black ring with a green paw print set in its centre, both of which, sat slightly raised above the first two he noticed in the box.

One of them in particular almost seemed to glow as he looked at it, drawing him into almost a trance.

"These are nice," Harry said as he shook his head to clear it. "where did you get them?"

"It has been so long since I had them, that I do not remember exactly." the old man shrugged. "Would you like to hold the box to take a close look?"

Harry nodded, carefully taking the box from him and simply gazing at them, resisting the urge to reach out and grab the one that seemed to be calling out to him.

Fu watched the teenager as he examined the box and its contents.

Something flashed in Harry's eyes as he watched him.

 _"Perhaps he senses that the jewels are no ordinary ones..."_ Fu thought.

"Those are some... nice pieces, as I've said before. Why... why are you showing them to me though?" Harry raised an eyebrow.

"They are just a few of the many interesting things I have collected in my travels over the years. I have also accumulated many interesting tales as well. Perhaps you would like to hear some  while our lunch is being prepared?"

"I can help you, if you'd like..." Harry offered.

"It is not a problem at all, Harry. I invited you here because you saved my life. This is the least that I could do for you in thanks." Fu smiled.

Harry shrugged. "It's not a problem at all for me. I'm a decent cook."

"Ah, but can you cook Chinese food?"

"Ah... no." Harry looked sheepish.

Master Fu chuckled. "Thank you for your offer of assistance anyway. It shall not be long. I already had some things prepared."

He took the box back from Harry and set it back on its place on the coffee table, closing it as he did.

As he left the room, Harry's gaze lingered on the now closed box.

Something bugged him about his contents.

He couldn't shake the feeling that the jewellery it contained wasn't any ordinary jewellery.

As if there was _magic_ inside them.

He shook his head to clear it.

There was no way.

Master Fu was merely an ordinary Muggle. He couldn't have possessed any magical jewellery...

_Could he?_

And if he did, did it mean that he knew about magic and knew who he really was?

No, no... perhaps Sirius' death really had been the last straw in unhinging him.

He was just being paranoid...

* * *

 

 "Thank you for the lunch, sir..." Harry said as he tucked two containers of food that Master Fu had given him into his rucksack.

"You are most welcome, young man." Fu waved as he left and watched as Harry went down the street.

As soon as he disappeared from sight, Fu closed and locked the door behind him.

Wayzz immediately phased out from his place inside the locked drawer.

"Well, Master. You have met him personally and have had a decent conversation with him without interference. Do you think he is worthy of a Miraculous?" the turtle Kwami asked. "Can he handle it?"

"I believe so, Wayzz. From his words and actions today alone, he would be worthy. He has also handled so much and shown that he is capable of things that many beyond his years could never hope to achieve, Miraculous wielder or not."

"I suppose. And he was so polite and well spoke for one so young, that has been thorugh all that he has!" Wayzz mused.

Fu smiled.

"Exactly. This is the first that I have had such close contact with a chosen prior to them receiving a Miraculous and I do not regret that. I know all that I need to know about him now."

He walked over to the chest and opened it again, lightly running his fingers over its contents, his hand stopping above a particular one.

"And I believe that I know _just_ which Miraculous will work best with him."

* * *

 

Everything seemed nromal when Harry awoke in his room at the Dursleys' once again the next day.

He glanced at the clock and saw that he had slept in rather late.

The house was unusually quiet for this time of day, especially for a weekday, so he found himself venturing out of his room to investigate.

All of the Dursleys were gone.

Vernon to work, Petunia to... wherever and Dudley was likely off causing some trouble with his friends.

That knowledge made his mood improve just the slightest bit.

After taking a shower and washing his hair (which still looked like a rat's nest despite being freshly washed), he returned to his room, not yet noticing that something was in the room that had not been there before.

He was already fully dressed and hair dried before he finally noticed it.

 _"What is it?"_ he thought, moving closer to have a look.

It looked like a smaller version of the jewellery box that Fu had shown him yesterday.

_What was it doing here, all the way out in Little Whinging?_

On top of the box, was a note, written on a small, white piece of paper.

 _"You have proven yourself worthy of it. Use it well. P.S. Come visit Paris when you can after you're done."_ Harry read aloud.

Harry blinked.

"That's Fu's handwriting. What does he mean by visit Paris- is that where he lives?" he wondered.

He opened the box and his eyebrows raised as he saw what was inside.

Taking up the fox tail necklace, he let the chain run through his fingers as he examined it.

Suddenly, it started to glow.

Harry dropped both the box and the necklace in his shock and found himself taking several steps back from them.

When the light subsided, there was something floating in the middle of his room.

It spoke to him.

" _Hi there, young man!_ My name is Trixx. You must be my new Chosen!"


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm your... I must be your _what?_ " Harry asked, completely bewildered.

"You're my Chosen! You were chose by fate itself to become the wielder of the Miraculous to which I am bound!" Trixx gestured to the necklace that Harry had just dropped.

"This thing?" Harry glanced from the necklace on the floor to the fox-like creature floating in the middle of his room and back again.

"Yes, _that thing._ " Trixx sounded annoyed. "And I would thank you to _get it off the floor._ "

Muttering his apologies, Harry grabbed up the necklace and wiped it off with his sleeve, drawing a disapproving look from Trixx.

"I must say, however..." Trixx continued once Harry had put the necklace on the bed next to him as he sat down. "...you reacted to my appearance remarkably well compared to others in the past."

"Yeah, well, when you're a wizard and especially when you're me, you get used to weird things happening _around_ and _to_ you." Harry shrugged, indifferent.

"A wizard, you say?" Trixx raised an eyebrow, tail twitching, clearly more interested. "I have not encountered one for hundreds of years and I have never been wielded by one either. This could have an _interesting_ effect on my usual powers... Why don't you tell me about yourself and your magic first? Then I can tell you all about what I can do and what I know of the history of the Miraculous. It wouldn't do for you to go transforming and facing off against some foe without knowing how my... _our_ powers work, now would it?"

" _Transforming?_ Wait, never mind..." Harry shook his head, clearly still in disbelief. "My name... I'm Harry Potter. You said that your name is Trixx, right?"

"That I did." Trixx nodded encouragingly, seemingly rather pleased that he wasn't freaking out.

"Are you... don't take this the wrong way or anything, but are you male or female? Your voice _sounds_ feminine, _but..._ "

Trixx chuckled. "Technically, I am neither male nor female, but I have always been referred to in the feminine sense, so I consider myself as female. Now, onto more important matters..."

* * *

 "So... let me get this straight," Harry said, pacing up and down the room. "Years and years ago, these... these _Miraculous_ were created to help humankind maintain the balance."

"Correct," Trixx nodded.

"Including you, there are seven... _Kwami..._ bound to seven Miraculous- at least, that you know of."

"Indeed."

"And I can use this necklace as a way of channelling your powers by merging with you, transforming me into a superhero, basically?"

"That is the idea."

"Wow. And to think that I've never even heard of anything like it before and I'm a wizard..." Harry fiddled with the necklace.

"I would not expect you to have heard of them, even with your prior knowledge of magic's existence. While they were used more openly before this 'International Statute of Secrecy' that you told me about, the Miraculous were thought to be a combination of transfiguration spells and charms cast by an ordinary witch or wizard..." Trixx explained.

"I see." Harry nodded.

"Well, wouldn't you like to try out your new powers?" Trixx asked.

Harry looked at the necklace, hesitating to put it on.

"I would like to try, but I'm rather afraid of destroying the room by accident and alerting the neighbours..." he admitted.

Trixx sighed.

"You wouldn't destroy anything by merely transforming," Trixx sounded annoyed, her tail twitching. "and as for actually using your powers, you could sneak out at night, couldn't you?"

"I'll try. There's no harm in it, I suppose..." Harry reluctantly fastened the necklace around his neck which, he noted, had turned a dull bronze as he did so.

"Why the colour change?" Harry gestured to it.

"However reluctantly you did so, you just accepted my power. It will continue to look like that as long as you aren't transformed." Trixx explained. "When I merge with it, it will regain the colour you first saw. When my power is running low, one fifth of the necklace will go back to bronze, ending with the white tip. It will beep to warn you when it does, just in case you're caught up with something."

Harry nodded.

Glancing at the curtains, he made sure that they and the windows they covered were tightly closed, as well as double checking the bedroom door, ensuring that it was locked.

"Alright then. Let's do this." Harry nodded.

"You know the words." Trixx smiled.

Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

_"Trixx, transform me!"_

* * *

 

 The transformation was brief; lasting around ten seconds or so, in Harry's estimation.

It was also less painful than the Polyjuice Potion transformation he had undergone almost four years ago as he only felt the feeling of magic with a sort of heat to it pulsing through his system as he changed.

He felt his ears changing, his hair growing longer and wilder; his clothes changing completely as Trixx merged with him...

He opened his eyes once he felt the transformation stop.

The first thing he noticed was the sheer _power_ he felt running through him, in addition to his own magic.

 _"Do you feel it?"_ Trixx's voice echoed in his head.

 _"I do."_ Harry thought. _"It feels like... like such an adrenaline rush..."_

He then realised that even without his glasses, Harry could see much clearer and sharper than he ever did before.

That wasn't the only thing that had changed about him however, Harry noticed as he turned to inspect himself in the mirror.

Except for his pupils, which had become narrow slits, his eyes were now entirely green.

His mask, which covered his scar and faded from reddish brown to white, with black over the nose area, made his eyes look even more intense.

His hair, which had grown to a length just past his shoulders and was even wilder than before,  gained white tips, which contrasted brilliantly against the black.

His costume...

Harry took a few steps back from the mirror to take a proper look at it.

He was now wearing a high-necked, full-body suit with robe-like sleeves.

Most of it was orange... or rather, the same shade as the fur of a red fox, but the neck portion of it was black and down the middle of the suit was white, just as the stomach of the fox was.

Black gloves covered his hands and arms, going far up under the robe-like sleeves and stopping at his elbows while a pair of black, flat-heeled boots that went up to his knees adorned his feet.

The necklace sat firmly around his neck, with the pendant contrasting brilliantly against the white of his chest and a black sash belt went around his waist, a long flute holstered at his hip.

 _"Not bad,"_ Harry mused, looking approving as he appraised his new outfit. _"not bad at all..."_

 _"Check out your tail..."_ Trixx told him.

Harry glanced behind himself, to see the bushy fox tail there.

Experimentally, he tried moving it.

It moved.

 _"This is just strange."_ Harry thought. _"The tail and..."_

Harry reached up and tugged his new ears lightly, wincing slightly as he realised that they weren't there for cosmetic purposes and were his actual ears now.

_"...this is just odd."_

_"Get used to it, Harry. It's all a part of the package."_

Harry rolled his eyes as he detected an amused tone in the Kwami's... _voice._

 _"This mental thing is just too weird..."_ he thought.

 _"As opposed to other things you've experienced, even as a wizard?"_ Trixx pointed out.

Harry sighed.

Taking the flute from its holster, he began to examine it closely.

 _"That's your weapon. It may look a bit unusual compared to its mundane equivalent, but it's so much more than that. Try playing a soft note on it, fingers on the first two holes and swing it."_ Trixx instructed him.

 _"What? No!"_ Harry objected. _"I haven't told you this, but the Ministry of Magic can tell when I'm doing magic outside of school or if magic is being done here- even if they mix it up and it wasn't actually me who did it!"_

 _"But this isn't any kind of magic that the Ministry would know about, would it?"_ Trixx's tone was suddenly persuasive.

_"I'd rather not push my luck. Transforming was already cutting it close. With the amount of magic I felt just doing that, alarm bells must be ringing at the Ministry and I'm surprised that they haven't come calling yet!"_

_"Look, Harry. It's literally been hundreds of years since I last had a human to work with. You seem like a nice enough one and I'm sure we'll get to see lots of action together, with the situation in your world and all. Try what I told you! You're not going to make the place explode!"_

_"Fine. But if I get in trouble for all of this, I'm blaming you."_

_"Can't let anybody else know about me, remember?"_ Trixx's tone was smug _._

Harry rolled his eyes as he put the flute closer to his lips.

"Well, I've never been musically inclined, so here's hoping this doesn't turn out to be a disaster."

He blew the note as instructed.

The flute illuminated as a rush of energy went down it and coalesced at the other end, forming a sphere of light.

Harry swiped the flute and the sphere of light flew off it, floating in the centre of the room.

"Well, that's certainly brighter than a Lumos..." Harry noted aloud.

_"Illusions are your domain now, Harry. With your innate magic mixing with the Miraculous magic, I suspect that yours will be much stronger than before. Perhaps... maybe even not only optical illusions, but illusions of a more physical kind as well..."_

"What do you mean by that?" Harry asked.

_"You could, for instance... make someone feel pain, even though they have no physical injuries..."_

_"That sounds far too much like the Cruciatus Curse for my liking..."_ Harry shuddered.

_"...or you could have the inverse, where you can nullify the pain someone has from a physical injury. It wouldn't be healed, mind, but at least they wouldn't feel a thing..."_

Harry was about to say something again, when he heard the sound of a car approaching, even through the closed window.

More importantly, in tandem with the sound of that car, he heard Petunia's voice speaking.

His ears twitched as he heard her say. _"Just a few more houses down. It'll be on your left."_

"Aunt Petunia's coming. _Trixx, detransform me!_ " Harry exclaimed.

As he de-transformed and Trixx popped back into being, the sphere of light Harry had conjured disappeared.

Trixx sat on Harry's pillow, her tail tucked in as she looked up at him.

"Well, what do you think?" she asked him.

"I'd know what to think a bit better if I could have experimented with your powers a bit more..."

"Nothing stopping you from sneaking out tonight, is there? Your window isn't _that_ far above the ground..."

"Yes, but once I jump out, how do I get back in? I can't use magic here and the Dursleys would never give me a key to the front door..." Harry pointed out. "Or _any_ door here, for that matter..."

Trixx face-palmed. "You weren't really listening to me when I was explaining your powers, were you?"

"Why?" Harry asked. "What did I miss?"

Trixx rolled her eyes. "Besides the flashy powers, you also get enhanced physical abilities as part of the package. Higher pain tolerance, agility, speed, strength, senses... it's all there. You'd easily be able to hop in and out of that window with no problem whatsoever."

"Oh." Harry blinked.

"So... do you want to try it out tonight or not?" Trixx pressed.

"Anything's better than staying cooped up here for most of the summer. I'll do it!" Harry exclaimed.

A tap-tap sound came at the window just then and opening the curtains, he saw Hedwig hovering there, waiting to be let inside.

"Is that..." Trixx raised an eyebrow. _"...is that an owl?"_

"Yes, she is." Harry smiled as Hedwig flew inside and perched herself on Harry's outstretched arm. "Trixx, meet Hedwig, my pet owl. Hedwig, this is Trixx. She's a Fox Kwami and she's going to be spending a lot of time with us from now on. It's a long story..."

Hedwig regarded Trixx for a few moments, as if trying to figure out exactly what this strange creature was with her master.

After a little while, she gave an approving hoot and went over to her perch, where Harry took the letter from her leg, fed her and let her settle in for some sleep.

"Well, she doesn't seem to have a problem with you..." he spoke finally.

"That's good, because she's the only living... or should I say, considering your circumstances... the _only being_ you're allowed to talk to about me." Trixx flew over to him, looking Harry directly in the eyes.

"I wasn't planning on telling anyone about you." Harry admitted. "If nobody else besides you... and I guess, Master Fu, I suppose... knows about Kwami and the Miraculous, then this is a complete game changer that I have against Voldemort. I can't take the chance that he finds out from somebody that I've told, whether they tell him on purpose or he gets it out of them somehow..."

 _"Great!"_ Trixx exclaimed. "You _are_ smarter than you look! Picked up on the potential danger much quicker than my last Chosen and he was well aware that he had family that put their lives on the line for a living!"

"What, were they police officers- like law enforcement people?" Harry asked, pointedly choosing to ignore the insult that the Kwami had implied.

"Something like it, I suppose." Trixx shrugged.

At that time, a taxi pulled up in front of the house and as Harry glanced put the window, he saw that it was Petunia finally arriving.

"Oh... by the way, you don't happen to have any spicy food on you, do you?" Trixx asked.

"I have some leftovers from Master Fu stashed away in here somewhere. Why? Are you hungry?" Harry asked. "What do Kwami eat anyway?"

"We all have our preferences. I prefer to eat peppers, but anything spicy for now will suffice." Trixx shrugged.

"We can go to the neighbourhood grocery store later and grab some then. Plus I'm sure I'll be able to ask the house elves at Hogwarts for some occasionally, though I won't want to depend on them for that... I suppose I'll stock up as much as I can before I get there..." Harry mused.

"Yeah, yeah, that's great and all, but I'm hungry. I _literally_ haven't eaten for hundreds of years!" Trixx exclaimed, sounding impatient.

"Okay, okay. Hold your tail. I'm coming..." Harry chuckled as he reached into his trunk to retrieve the containers of leftover food, hidden under a few textbooks.

Using the lid of one container as a makeshift plate, he set it down on the desk for the Kwami and she immediately rushed over to it, eating with great gusto.

* * *

 

 

 Harry waited until he saw all the neighbours' lights go off, well after midnight.

Hedwig was on her perch, watching her master and the Fox Kwami as Harry opened the windows and issued the call for Trixx to transform him.

"Well then, see you, Hedwig!" Harry waved happily to Hedwig as he hopped out the window and landed gracefully on his feet in the front garden.

"Wow. That jump didn't even rattle me at all..." Harry noted.

 _"Where to now?"_ Trixx asked him.

 _"There's a small forest somewhere along the way from King's Cross to here. I wouldn't be able to get there quickly on my own, but with you helping me..."_ Harry replied.

Taking in the Kwami's words of encouragement, Harry leapt over the hedge and sped off down the road at a speed he didn't know was possible, even with magic.

 _"It almost feels like when I'm on my broom!"_ he thought happily.

When he arrived at the forest, he darted in and out between trees, climbed some and moved through the treetops and didn't stop until he was at the top of the tallest one.

"Trixx wasn't lying about the agility and speed at all." Harry grinned. "And the senses!"

He took in his view of the night time sights around him, as if they were in high definition.

Buildings that he would have been barely able to see in the distance, with or without his glasses, became magnified to the point that if he wanted to, he could examine some of the finer details even in the darkness.

He could see cars passing and people roaming the streets, even at that time of the night, as if it was bright day.

He could also hear them, as if he were right next to them.

People's conversations, arguments, jokes and...

Harry felt himself going red as he heard some... _suggestive_ sounds.

"All right, that's enough of that!" Harry exclaimed, darting down from the tree on all fours and doing a back flip to land.

He ignored Trixx's snickering in his mind and grabbed his flute.

_"Just think of the kind of illusion you want to create. Intuition will help you with the rest."_

Harry nodded, putting the flute to his lips.

He felt the magic running through him, passing through his fingers as it spread through the flute when he played its notes.

A beam of light shot out from the end of the flute, taking the shape of...

 _"Dad..."_ Harry whispered reverently, moving forward and putting his hand out to touch the illusion.

It felt _real._ _Warm._

The illusion-James brushed his hand gently.

Harry played two other brief tunes and another two more shapes formed at the edge of his flute, separating into two distinct figures.

 _"Mum, Sirius..."_ Harry smiled weakly as the three of them formed a circle around him, smiling.

Harry closed his eyes and enjoyed their company for a few moments.

"This power that I was granted... _it is amazing._ " he spoke softly. "I haven't gotten to put it to use in a fight yet, but I already feel sure that it will help me. If I practice regularly, keep both myself and Trixx in good shape... I really do have a special power that _he knows not..._ I really have a chance now..."

The illusions nodded in agreement.

"This power didn't come to me by stupid dumb luck either. I was meant to have it. I promise Trixx... I promise you and anyone else harmed by Voldemort's actions... I won't abuse it. I won't let you down..."

The three illusions smiled at him.

Harry smiled as he glanced down at the flute in his hands.

"It's time for you to go," he raised the flute. "I have to practice."

The illusions dissolved at his command.

"Now, what else can I do with this?"

Harry raised the flute and played another tune.

* * *

 

 Several hours later, Harry hopped through his open bedroom window, landing on all fours as he de-transformed.

"That was such a rush!" Harry exclaimed. "Can't wait to do it again!"

"You'll have more time to practice and eventually fight. For now, I need food and a bit of rest!" Trixx exclaimed.

Harry chuckled as he retrieved what was left of the food and gave her some.

Seeing Hedwig eyeing it, he gave her some as well, before taking a bit for himself.

"With that kind of power... and if I work it right... I really hope I do. It's going to take more than a bunch of pretty pictures, sounds and fake sensations to bring him down. Voldemort, as terrible as he is, is very powerful and knows quite a lot..."

Harry suddenly lost his enthusiasm, flopping into his bed.

"Don't get too cocky about your new abilities, don't be stupid generally, keep training with both those and your regular wizard powers, let people help you where they can and you will survive it." Trixx flew over to him and settled on the pillow next to him. "You seem promising. It has always worked out in the end for each of my Chosen."

She put her paws on Harry's forehead, lightly running them over his scar.

"The monster that did this to you _will_ be defeated by your hand. _I know it._ "

"I sure hope so. It's a lot to live up to..." Harry smiled weakly.

Trixx smiled back at him. "You will be fine. Now, try to get some sleep. Perhaps later, we can go out and you can show me how the world has changed in modern times. Perhaps, tell me more about your Wizarding world."

She patted him on the head one last time and flew through the doors of the closed wardrobe, likely to rest in the makeshift bed that Harry had made for her in there.

Harry looked at Hedwig, who simply stared back at him, before hooting softly.

"You're right. I really should try to get some sleep."

With that, Harry tucked himself into bed and tried to relax, thinking of the illusions of his parents and Sirius that he had conjured.

A small smile formed on his face as he finally fell asleep.

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all think I was gonna let another year pass without me updating this?

The next day, Harry slept in once again.

Trixx slept in as well, content for now in her wardrobe bed.

They were both calm and peaceful in their sleep, looking as if they were having some pleasant dreams.

At least, until the old alarm clock that had once been Dudley's shrieked loudly in a manner akin to that of a banshee's screams.

Harry sat up suddenly, almost falling out of the bed.

Trixx burst out of the wardrobe.

"What is that _infernal_ noise?" she clapped her paws over her ears.

"That would be the alarm clock," Harry muttered.

"It makes such an _awful_ sound. Don't ever use it again!" the annoyed Kwami exclaimed.

"I agree..." Harry nodded fervently.

He eased himself out of bed.

"So... I did promise to show you around a bit today. I don't see why we can't make a full day of it." Harry glanced at the clock. "Or at least, what's left of the day, anyway. It would probably be safer for me to stay put until I can leave for the summer and go to the Weasleys, but I'm not about to stay cooped up and not at least try to have a bit of fun. Sirius wouldn't have wanted that."

"That's the spirit!" Trixx cheered. "So, where do we go first?"

" _I_ go to the bathroom and get freshened up. _You_ can do whatever it is that Kwamis do after they wake up and then eat some of the leftovers for break-" Harry glanced at the clock. "for lunch, actually."

With that, Harry grabbed everything he needed and headed for the bathroom.

* * *

 

Sometime later, Harry and Trixx found themselves in a secluded  corner of Hyde Park, having an odd picnic of sorts.

Harry had elected to buy a pizza for himself (a food that the Dursleys had never allowed him to have) and some spicy curry for Trixx.

"I'll buy you some actual peppers on the way back to Privet Drive," Harry spoke between mouthfuls. "but you're _sure_ you're fine with that?" he gestured to Trixx's food.

"I'm _fine,_ Harry," Trixx waved a paw dismissively. "I'm like most humans in the way that I can eat almost anything, but I just have my preferences. If I were somewhere where spicy foods and peppers in general weren't available, I'd have to make do."

Harry nodded before finishing off a particularly cheesy slice of his pizza and stretching himself out on the grass.

"I guess it's a good thing that I decided to storm out of Privet Drive the day I did or I wouldn't have gotten you." Harry remarked.

"I'm sure that you would have acquired me some other way if it was truly meant to be." Trixx shrugged.

"Either way, even though it's been less than two days since we met, I know you're going to make my life more interesting- in a good way, that is. I'd still be moping about Sirius if you hadn't come along," Harry admitted.

"Your godfather, right?" Trixx asked. "Forgive me for forgetting, but there is still so much I'm learning about you..."

Harry nodded. "It's okay, Trixx. I still miss him, but having someone to talk to that can actually talk back and won't look at me like I'm either broken or a bit of rubbish stuck on the back of their shoe _does_ help..."

"Yes, I can imagine that it would..." Trixx spoke wryly.

Harry yawned, getting up to stretch.

"Well, we'd better get going if we want to get back to Privet Drive in good time, especially if we're doing it Muggle style."

"Yes, that would definitely be best," Trixx looked ill at the thought of riding the Knight Bus again. "your magical transportation isn't very comfortable at all..."

"If you think that's bad, you should try a Portkey..." Harry chuckled.

Trixx looked up at the sky, which, while it wasn't dark as yet, was not as light as it had been before.

"I don't think I want to... anyway, I suppose I've seen enough for today. You humans really have changed a lot since the last time I was bound to one of you."

"Yeah, but Muggle or Magical, we've not always changed for the be-" Harry winced as a flash of pain passed through his scar.

"Harry, are you okay?" Trixx flew over to sit on his shoulder and touched his temple with a paw.

"I thought that that was supposed to have stopped..." he groaned.

" _What? What_ was supposed to have stopped?"

"I have a link with Voldemort. When he's feeling extreme emotion, I feel it too..." Harry shuddered.

"And what kind of extreme emotion _is_ he feeling?" Trixx asked, hesitant.

"Excitement. Which, quite naturally, can't be any good."

"Maybe he has an important attack planned?"

"That's not a good thing at all..."

"Obviously. Do you want to go into Fox mode to deal with this?"

Harry paused for a moment, thinking.

"I can't." Harry shook his head after a while. "All I had was a feeling and a passing one at that. It wasn't even a proper vision. Even if I knew exactly where he was and who he was targeting, how would I get there in time?"

Trixx frowned. "That's true... _however,_ if we can find out what it is that he's up to, perhaps who he's targeting as well, surely we can also find out where he is and put a stop to it!"

"If  I knew how to do that, I would. As it stands, I can't," Harry sighed.

"If only there was a way that you could keep track of his and the Death Eaters' movements..." Trixx sighed.

"If only..." Harry checked his watch.

"Alright. Get in the bag and let's go. I'd rather not tempt fate by being out for too long..." Harry gestured to his rucksack, which Trixx phased through and made herself comfortable inside, while Harry cleaned up their rubbish and put it in the nearest bin before making his way out of the park.

* * *

 

As Harry made his way back through Muggle London (stopping on the way to get supplies for himself and Trixx), he could not shake the feeling of unease that spread through him and kept him on edge.

Even Trixx could feel it (although, in retrospect, it made sense as she was a magical being linked to him) and spoke to him quietly, so that only he could hear, even with the sounds of a busy London around them.

“It’ll be okay, Harry. Perhaps your mind just hasn’t fully closed off from that debacle that you told me about and you just need to heal. When we get back to Privet Drive, we can try some meditation. Meditation sounds like it could help you with this Occlumency thing…” Harry could hear her speaking from inside his rucksack.

As he paid for his ticket on the Underground and made his way onto the platform to wait, he tried putting the unease out of his head.

When the train finally pulled in, Harry stepped on with no fuss.

At least, not outwardly.

The train moved off and Harry kept his eyes looking out of the window that he sat in front of; Trixx looking out as well (concealed by a large bag and his jumper, which he had propped up into the empty seat next to him).

A few stops later, he sat up suddenly; startling the Kwami and nearly tumbling his things out of the seat.

Ignoring the stares and objections from the other passengers on the train and those awaiting entrance outside of it, he grabbed up his things (Trixx hurriedly dashing inside of his rucksack as he grabbed it) and darted out the door.

He didn't stop running until he was well out of the Underground Station.

 _"What was that all about?"_ Trixx hissed, looking distinctly unhappy with her wielder, a scowl practically painted onto the Fox Kwami's face.

"Voldemort is nearby and he seems happy. Something's really not good in order for him to be in such a great mood..." Harry finally paused to take in his surroundings and catch his breath.

It was a more affluent, suburban area of London, Harry immediately noted.

It couldn't be too far out from Central London, as he had only been on the tube for a few stops, although he could no longer see the skyline of the bustling main part of the city.

As he  walked briskly through the streets, he felt a wave of magic come from somewhere on his left, so he turned and headed in that direction.

He ended up on a cul-de-sac with large, lovely houses lining each side, with the largest house sitting at the very end of it.

From where he was, he could see dim flashes of light far within the grounds, indicating possible spell fire, but none of the Muggles around seemed to notice anything, indicating some sort of Muggle repelling spells were on the property.

Harry and Trixx shared a look, before he darted into an alleyway and wrapped up his things tightly in the jumper, placing them aside.

"Will you intervene?" Trixx asked him.

"I'll go see what's happening first. It it's truly something horrible going on in there, I will do my best to intervene. Are you ready, Trixx?" Harry asked.

Trixx looked him up and down. "The question here is: _are you ready?_ You tell me. Are you?"

Harry nodded. "I am."

He stood up straighter and with a firm voice, called out: _"Trixx, transform me!"_

Trixx smirked as she was sucked into the necklace and became one with her wielder once again.

Flute to his lips, he played a tune that made a dim, grey light engulf him for a few seconds and when it subsided, he was invisible to all but himself.

Harry took a deep breath and left the alleyway.

He had just been playing around with his powers before, but now, he would finally get to put them to the test.

* * *

 

From the moment Harry managed to cross the grounds of the property, he felt some sort of magic in the air, as if something was attempting to keep him out; force him back, but he managed to walk through it with no issue.

The grounds were covered with trees dense enough to make a small forest, but with neatly paved paths winding within some parts of it.

As he walked, his flute in hand, ready for anything, his ears twitched slightly, listening to the sounds of chaos going on further in.

Screams, curses and the sounds of things breaking were interspersed with various explosions.

When he came upon the front door, he found it (and parts of the surrounding wall) blasted to smithereens.

He felt the power of the Miraculous somehow dulling the pain in his scar as he crossed the destroyed doorway, but it was nevertheless still there.

"Why won't you just die like the pitiful witch you are, Bones?" Harry's ears twitched as he heard Voldemort's voice upstairs, amidst the sounds of spell fire.

"If I am so pitiful... why did you waste your time coming to kill me personally?" a woman's voice spat back.

Harry shrugged. She... this Bones witch... _did_ have a good point there...

Where had he heard that name before, though?

_Bones, Bones..._

He knew that he had heard it somewhere, but _where?_

Then, it clicked.

Madam Amelia Bones, the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. He remembered seeing her at his farce of a trial during the previous summer.

No wonder Voldemort had come to kill her personally...

"After I kill you, I shall move on to your precious niece," Voldemort's voice taunted. "It is _such_ a pity that she picked the wrong day to visit such a beloved relative."

"You will not harm a hair on Susan's head!" Madam Bones snarled.

Harry had kept leaping up the large (albeit heavily damaged) staircase this entire exchange and now had them in his line of sight.

Where he stood, he was right behind Voldemort and could see a downed Madam Bones on the floor, struggling to get up, the pieces of a broken wand just out of her reach.

As Voldemort raised his wand (no doubt about to cast the same curse that had given him his lightning bolt scar), Harry acted, doing something he never imagined he could or would ever do in his life.

He jump kicked Voldemort.

 _Clear across the room_ , sending him soaring over Madam Bones and would have slammed him into the opposite wall, were it not for the dark wizard righting himself at the last moment and Apparating across the room, back to his original position.

Harry chortled.

He'd _always_ wanted the chance to physically hit Voldemort, so he just took it...

 _"What was that?"_ the dark wizard snarled, looking around the room and seeing no one else present.

Harry positioned himself in front of Madam Bones in a protective stance and made himself visible.

"That was _me,_ " he spoke casually, although he was secretly delighted at the astonished look on Voldemort's face. "I was just passing through the neighbourhood and decided to see what the excitement was all about."

"Then you shall die as well, you abomination!" Voldemort snarled, aiming a curse at him and obviously thinking that he was _truly_ part fox.

"You're hardly one to talk about being an abomination, you snake faced bastard!" Harry napped back as he quickly dodged the lethal curse, grabbing Madam Bones as he went, rushing her up another flight of stairs.

"My... my niece... Susan is here... please, save her..." Madam Bones spoke weakly.

"We'll get both of you out, don't worry," Harry vowed.

"Auntie?" Harry looked to his left and saw his fellow Hogwarts' student Susan Bones, peeking out from behind a door.

"Who are you?" Susan brandished her wand at him.

"Never you mind that! We've got more important things to think about! Harry spoke urgently, hearing Voldemort coming from them. "Is there any way that you can get yourselves out? Did Voldemort put up any spells against anti-magical travel?"

Susan nodded tearfully, then screamed at something behind him.

Harry quickly turned around and batted away another incoming curse with his flute.

His fox-ears went flat on his head as he snarled.

"Susan, try to get your Auntie away from here. I'll be holding this wanker off!" he waved them off.

 _"He called You-Know-Who a wanker!"_ Susan sounded half terrified, half in awe.

Harry would have laughed, if the situation wasn't so dire.

"GO!" Harry roared, jolting Susan into action.

"That is no matter. After I have finished with you, I shall take care of them!" Voldemort snarled.

"No. I don't think so," Harry said. "You're not killing anyone today!"

 _"Avada Kedavra!"_ Voldemort snarled.

Harry jumped out of the way of the beam of instant death, perching himself atop a large, stone sculpture.

"Temper, temper, Voldemort. You lose your temper _far_ too easily. Granted, you are a super powerful murderous psychopath, so that is to be expected..." Harry somersaulted out of the way of another curse, simultaneously playing a note on his flute staff and swiping it as he landed.

What appeared to be a giant red fox burst forth from the flute; roaring ferociously as it clawed the floor, ready to pounce.

As it pounced, Voldemort cast a spell at it, but Harry swiped his wand, causing it to move out of the way.

Playing the note again a few more times, more beams of light sprung up from the flute and as he swung it, they rushed forward, forming what looked like an army of red foxes.

From Voldemort's point of view, it looked as if hundreds and hundreds of foxes had sprung up around him and no matter how many of them he killed, several more sprung up to replace them.

All of a sudden, he felt something smack into him, sending him skidding several feet across the floor.

Turning towards the sound of laughter behind him, he saw his opponent standing in front of a troop of foxes, leaning casually on... what _appeared_ to be some sort of brightly coloured Muggle instrument.

However, judging by what he had seen it do, it simply _had_ to be some sort of wand, perhaps disguised by magic or it was some sort of other magic channelling item, since no mere _Muggle_ item could be wielded like that...

To see his mysterious new fox themed opponent standing there casually awaiting his next move infuriated him even more than he already was.

"How dare you!" he hissed.

"How dare I?" his opponent raised an eyebrow. "How dare _you_ is more like it," he switched the side that he was leaning on his... _weapon_ on. "coming here into Madam Bones' home to deal out some more death. Don't you have servants to go torture instead? Perhaps like the ones who bollixed up your little trip to the Ministry of Magic recently?"

_"Avada Kedavra!"_

He just wanted this little peon in front of him _dead_ for actually foiling his plans!

Instead, he tossed up a large slab of stone in its path to slow it as he dodged!

He lifted it with only one hand, looking as if it cost him no effort whatsoever!

Voldemort fumed.

"Look at us. The snake man and the fox man, spending a nice evening like this fighting. We should be home, having a nice beverage, but _nooooooo..._ you want to spend it murdering people!" the fox-themed _freak_ taunted.

Voldemort lashed out with the Cruciatus Curse this time, although once again, his opponent managed to avoid it.

* * *

 

 _"I have been lucky so far,"_ Harry thought has he dodged the lethal curses that Voldemort was throwing out. _"but how long until he realises that he is not really seeing the things that he thinks he is?"_

Harry lifted a stone vase that was as tall as he was and threw it at Voldemort, who blasted it to pieces which he jumped into the air to avoid.

 _"I have these enhanced physical abilities, I have the ability to mess with his head, but I can't really cast much active magic in this form, so how could I possibly end this?"_ Harry wondered.

As Harry dodged another spell from Voldemort and jumped onto and back flipped off a statue that the dark wizard had animated to attack him (sending it crashing into the ground and shattering into thousands of pieces), his ears twitched.

Footsteps.

He could hear footsteps.

Several pairs of them, as a matter of fact.

Judging by Voldemort's constant focus on ending his life however, it did not seem that _he_ had noticed.

All Harry hoped was that those footsteps belonged to friends and not foes or this situation was about to get a whole lot worse...

After Harry dodged yet another attack and before Voldemort could launch another one at him, there was a slight pause where Harry could tell that he too, had heard the approaching footsteps.

Judging by the fact that Voldemort then proceeded to rain curses in that direction, Harry judged that these were not his Death Eaters.

Harry recognised the Auror uniform of the approaching witches and wizards from before they even came fully into view; throwing out their own counter curses as they got closer.

Harry used his flute to cast an illusion of invisibility on himself and slid into a small alcove, watching for the most part as the group of six Aurors all attempted to fight Voldemort, who was managing to keep pace with them all.

 _"Harry, shouldn't you be fighting?"_ Trixx asked, the first he heard her voice in his head since he transformed.

 _"I should, but with my powers as they are and the little practice I have with them, I cannot really do that much damage against him now. Fooling his sight can only do so much."_ Harry replied as he threw out a few minor illusions to mess with Voldemort as the battle progressed.

 _"Remember this, Harry: you can also do physical illusions as well. Not just sight or intangible ones,"_ Trixx reminded him.

Harry paused to think.

Then, he smirked.

* * *

 

Voldemort threw a Crucio at one of the Aurors; felling him as he screamed.

"Six of you against one of me and yet you still cannot hope to match my power," he screeched.

As he started to cast a Killing Curse, he heard a loud hissing sound from behind him.

Flinging out a spell that blasted all the Aurors battling him, sending them several feet away and into the air, he turned to look.

Several red foxes were running towards him, like the ones before, however, these appeared to me much more vicious than the first set; snapping, screeching and barking, their sharp teeth glinting as they leapt straight for him.

He managed to curse several of them away, but the others managed to latch onto him; attacking him as though they were rabid.

As he fought them off, he did not notice the Aurors, who as they got to their feet (both the injured and the uninjured, who stood with assistance), taking in the sight of him seemingly fighting the air.

"What happened to him?" one female Auror asked.

"I don't know, but why is he fighting the air?" the Auror who had been Crucioed earlier stood on shaky feet, looking stunned by what was going on in front of him.

Then out of nowhere, another figure appeared in front of Voldemort; dressed in a costume that resembled a red fox.

The female Auror who had earlier spoken, blinked as she noted the figure's ears and tail twitching.

The other female Auror on the squad shared an incredulous look with another one of her team members.

"Your thing is snakes; mine is foxes," the figure, a male upon closer inspection, spoke calmly. "shall I let them continue with what they are doing?"

"Foxes?" the Aurors wondered in unison. " _What_ foxes?"

To Voldemort, it looked as if he was covered in bite marks and gashes from the several dozen rabid foxes before he cast some spell that blasted them all off him, but to the Aurors, they went scarpering for cover as he seemingly went even more insane, attacking _nothing._

He turned towards the Aurors and with a snarl of frustration, fired off another Avada Kedavra at them.

The Aurors reacted quickly, but the fox like fighter was quicker.

Leaping in front of them, he lifted a large marble statue as he went, throwing it into the path of the curse.

It shattered into several pieces, but as soon as the statue had left Harry's hands, he had drawn his flute and was now spinning it to deflect _every single piece,_ not even the slightest shard hitting either himself or any of the Aurors.

 _"Bloody hell,"_ seemed to be the general sentiment amongst them before they brought themselves back down to Earth and started getting back into the fight.

With another snarl of frustration at seeing all of his opponents unharmed, Voldemort Disapparated.

"Well, that was anticlimactic," the vulpine figure sounded rather disappointed as he turned to face the Aurors, glancing over them with eyes that were _entirely_ green except for his pupils, which were narrow slits.

And hidden behind a mask.

They raised their wands to him and he held his hands up as if he was surrendering.

"Hey now, Aurors. I mean no harm," the tone he spoke with was an obvious attempt at a placating one. "I was just passing through the neighbourhood and thought I could help out a bit. Are Madam Bones and her niece alright?"

One of the Aurors, clearly the one in charge judging by the way he carried himself, stepped forward.

"Who... what are you?" he asked, his wand still pointed directly at him.

The vulpine fighter twirled his... flute and leaned on it casually, ignoring the raised wands that this action caused.

"Despite my appearance," he gestured to himself. "I am still a _who._ Unlike _him,_ I have not gone bad enough to turn myself into a _what._ "

"You did not answer my question," the lead Auror spoke gruffly.

"Fine, _fine..._ " the figure sighed, his... tail swishing idly. "You may call me..." he paused, as if in thought. "You may call me... _Scarlet Fox._ "

"Scarlet... Fox..." the Auror spoke as though he was testing out the name on his tongue.

"That's me," he chuckled.

"What kind of magic were you using?"

"Nothing dark, if you are that concerned," he chuckled.

A beeping sound seemed to come from him just then as he glanced down at something seemingly tucked into the collar of his costume.

He raised an eyebrow at whatever it was, and his fox ears twitched, as if in annoyance.

"Well then, Aurors, it was nice fighting Voldemort with you," they all noted that he spoke the name without a single sign of fear. "but I am afraid I must take my leave. Pass on my regards to the Bones ladies won't you?"

He waved at them before turning and running off, dodging all attempts to Stun and apprehend him for further questioning.

Stopping at a broken window, he turned to wave at them cheekily before leaping right out of it.

The Aurors looked out the window, only to see him almost already out of the grounds.

They all shared looks with one another.

"Well," the lead Auror said after a few moments of silence. "at least the paperwork from this assignment tonight isn't going to be boring."

"Would it have ever been, with You Know Who himself involved?" one of the female Aurors raised an eyebrow. "Hell, it's a miracle that he didn't kill us all _and_ this Scarlet Fox person!"

The lead Auror nodded. "You do have a point. Anyway, let's get some more investigators out here to start evidence collection."

* * *

 

Scarlet Fox ran and ran; not stopping until he reached the alleyway he had first appeared in, letting out a deep breath as his transformation faded and he became Harry Potter once more.

"That was..." Harry breathed a sigh of relief. "That went better than I was expecting for someone who has had their powers for less than a week..."

"Indeed," Trixx sounded tired as she flopped into Harry's outstretched hand. "we have much to talk about. For now though, just pass me a pepper and let's get back to Privet Drive, shall we?"

Harry nodded as he fed her the pepper he pulled from one of the grocery bags he had stashed away.

Much to talk about, indeed.


End file.
